I'm Wrapped Around Her Finger
by Sandy02
Summary: T/P songfic! Trunks wants Pan to marry him and Trunks has to ask Gohan for his approval. New song added for a 2nd chapter!
1. I'm Wrapped Around Her Finger

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a songfic I hope you enjoy! This is a T/P songfic**   
  
**

Wrapped Around Her Finger

**   
(Brad Paisley/Chris DuBois/Kelley Lovelace)   
  
_Every day I clock out   
And head straight to her house   
We cuddle up on the couch   
But it always ends the same ole way   
I'm drivin' home and it's incredibly late   
Something's got to change, 'cause…   
I've been wrapped around her finger   
Since the first time we went out   
Every day and every night she's all I think about   
I need that girl beside me   
When the lights go out   
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger   
I'm wrapped around  
  
_ Trunks hurriedly punched his time card through the machine and took off through the air heading to Pan's house. Letting himself in, he saw Pan cuddled up asleep on the couch with a tipped-over bowl of popcorn and blanket. Trunks smirked and cleaned up the mess and set the bowl on the counter. Sitting down next to Pan she shifted and laid her head down on his shoulder making herself comfortable. Around one in the morning he sighed picking up her sleeping body carrying her to her room. Setting her down on the bed and covering her up he sighed and turned to head home knowing he can't do this much longer. Walking into his own room he flipped out the lights and muttered, "Soon Panny-chan… I love you so much." He drifted off to sleep dreaming about her.   
  
_  
Went to the bank took out a loan   
Went and bought the perfect stone   
Called up her dad on the phone   
I'm takin' him to dinner Sunday night   
I've never been so nervous in my life   
I want to do this right, 'cause   
I've been wrapped around her finger   
Since the first time we went out   
Every day and every night she's all I think about   
I need that girl beside me   
When the lights go out   
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger   
I'm wrapped around_   
  
The next day Trunks was up bright and early, taking a loan from Capsule Corp he headed off to the mall to find her the perfect ring. After he found a gold ring studded in diamonds he gave Gohan a call asking him to meet him for dinner on Sunday as he turned the engagement ring over and over in his hand. Hanging up he noticed his hand was shaking like a leaf. "I don't know what I'll do without her…" He turned and headed back home.   
  
_Yes sir I love her very much   
I know it's only been seven months   
But that's long enough   
I've been wrapped around her finger   
Since the first time we went out   
Every day and every night she's all I think about   
I need that girl beside me   
When the lights go out   
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger   
I'm wrapped around_  
  
Trunks bit his lower lip as he waited for Gohan to arrive. As the father of Pan walked in the door Trunks stood and greeted him. "Gohan… I love your daughter very much, and I hope you will approve of me marrying her." Trunks took out the ring as Gohan looked up at him with the famous Son smile. "I think it's time to put a ring on the finger I'm wrapped around." Trunks said with confidence. Gohan patted Trunks on the shoulder, "I wish you two the best of luck." Gohan stated happy Trunks was finally going to ask his only daughter.  
  
  
**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Yes it's a country song and I hope to find another song that might be a good follow-up to this. Please make my day and review! And just as a side note, as soon as I was saving this this song came on the radio -.-* kinda scary… ** 


	2. Hold Onto Me

**A/N: Yeah I know, its been a long time since anyone has seen me around. A year almost... You'll see my name here and there in reviews for several different stories and thanks given by authors for my reviews, well I'm back. I'm back to writing and I'm on a streak, there will be several songfics released by me in the next few weeks. Enjoy. I chose to do a second chapter to the T/P songfic I started because of the reviews, hope you guys find your way back to this after such a long time. Sorry. -- Text added into the song will have parenthesis around it. -- I may do this song as a B/V, tell me what you think. **   
  


** Hold On To Me**  
John Michael Montgomery  
Album: Leave a Mark  
  


Trunks stood and shook Gohan's hand in farewell. He reached into his pocket groping for his wallet. Trunks generously tipped the waitress more than the actual bill was and paid the bill leaving the restaurant thinking of only Pan and his good fortune. Striding over to his expensive pourshe, he sat behind the wheel and closed his eyes smiling. Before leaving he made a few phone calls; one to his love Pan. Smiling as speed-dial dialed up his love, he started up the car and headed for Capsule Corp. "Hello love, I'm coming to get you for dinner. Can you be ready in an hour?" He smiled as her voice rose to an ear-piercing level as she screamed "no". Hanging up he pulled into the driveway not ten minutes later and waited until he saw her beautiful face appear over the balcony of her room. Trunks smiled and hoped everything was set up the way he had wanted. Heading over to the door, he extracted the small box from his shirt pocket and dropped down on his knee at the door, waiting for her to open it. Swinging the door open Pan was ready to fling herself in Trunks's arms when she stopped, noticing he wasn't standing. She starred, open-mouthed, wide-eyed down at the box he was holding. He smiled up at her and in the soft, husky voice of his father, he spoke, "Pan Son, daughter of Videl Satan and Gohan Son, granddaughter of Hercule Satan and Goku Son of the great Sayian race," he paused opening the box in hand showing the 3 karat diamond ring set in a simple, yet elegant yellow gold ring, "marry me, Trunks Brief, Prince and heir to the Sayian race?" Blankly she stared at him and a single question was uttered from her astonished self.   
"Why would you want to marry me?" He grinned and let the answer roll off his tongue like honey, in a soft caring voice.   
  
_(Because...) I wanna wake up each morning   
With you for the rest of my life   
I wanna feel your heart beating   
Just get lost in your eyes   
You can tell me your secrets   
You can let me feel your pain   
You can show me your weakness   
And never be shamed   
(Don't you understand, Pan? I love you.)_  
  
Trunks stood and looked at her face to face. Throwing herself at him she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course I will marry you Trunks!" Her joy was endless, unconditional. Trunks held her close never wanting to let go of her. He would do anything to make sure her smile would never be removed from her unscathed, caring face. Pan broke away from and he eyes widened, "I have to call my father and mother! Oh will she be pleased! And Grandma Chi! And Grandpa Goku and Hercule!" Pan squealed and swivelled around to run to a phone. Trunks smiled and walked inside, he turned and looked at the shadow in the corner that was his father.   
"Congrats brat. You just got yourself tied down." Vegeta smirked at his only son knowing this was going to happen. He had already given his approval of the bride to be. She was strong and could fend for herself; Vegeta planned to wish back the Sayian kingdom and his son knew of it. It would make Vegeta King when the planet was back and his son mated.   
"I know father, thank you." Vegeta grunted and Trunks attention was turned away from him as he heard Pan hollering into the phone.   
"What do you mean you don't approve? How could you not? He is a Prince granddad! Why can't you just give me your blessings?!" Crying she slammed down the phone, Trunks assuming she was talking to Hercule Satan. Rushing over to her she fell into his embrace and they stood there a few minutes. Vegeta disappeared into the shadows once more.   
"Shh... Shh love... It'll be OK." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Reassuring her, he whispered in her ear.   
  
_(You can) Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold   
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control   
You're hopin' and prayin', tryin' so hard to believe   
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground   
And every emotion is comin' unwound   
And you don't know if you can hold on   
To your dreams   
(We'll have his blessings, no worries...)_  
  
Trunks stood at the alter and smiled as he saw the stunning white dress Pan wore as she slowly made her way down the isle attached to Gohan's arm. The ceremony went quickly in the over-crowded building. After all the son of the genius Bulma Briefs and the granddaughter of the world martial artists Goku Son and Hercule Satan were being married. When their vows were being exchanged Trunks turned to Pan and smiled saying his vow unnerved.   
  
_Pan Son, I take you to be my wife and mate, because...)   
I wanna lay down each evening   
With you right here by my side   
I wanna get drunk on your laughter   
And wipe all the tears when you cry   
You can scare me with your darkness   
You can blind me with your light   
Throw your worries out the window   
On your wildest night   
(I want you to be happy until the day I die and then greave for me naught.)_  
  
Teary eyed and smiling, Pan said her vow with less confidence, using the same words he had used to comfort her when she needed him most.   
  
_(Trunks Brief, I take you to be my wife and mate, because...)   
(I want you to be able to) Hold on to me when your world's turnin' cold   
When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control   
You're hopin' and prayin', tryin' so hard to believe   
Hold on to me when there's no middle ground   
And every emotion is comin' unwound   
And you don't know if you can hold on   
To your dreams (and beliefs of being the best fighter and lover you can.)_  
  
They smiled and kissed as the ceremony closed. Nothing could stop them...   
  
*Nine Months Later*   
Pan screamed and arced her back pounding on the strong male chest infront of her. "You son-of-a-bitch! How could you do this to me!?" The paramedic smiled over at the young man, Trunks understood there was a transition period, but he didn't think it could be this bad! To think his father went through with this with his mother, twice.   
"Pan... It'll be ok... Stop screaming at me love."   
"Don't call me that!" Pan used a few words that Trunks didn't even think she knew.   
Trunks leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly as he ran his hand over her large stomach that craddled their unborn child. Whispering in her ear once again he comforted her.   
  
_Hold on to me when there's no middle ground   
And every emotion is comin' unwound   
And you don't know if you can hold on   
To your dreams   
Baby you can hold on I said   
Baby you can hold on I said   
Baby you can hold on to me_  
  



End file.
